Fall of Kibō
The Fall of Kibō is an Edonese event in which the city of Kibō was destroyed. Fall of Kibō On the morning of the day the city of Kibō fell, there were more tremors. It had been like this for a month, but lately, they had been getting worryingly strong. Cracks were appearing in the ground, and people had started disappearing, leaving no trace but large, deep holes in the ground which soon seemed to disappear. Many suspected another Kaiju was planning to invade, as Hametsu had done before Typhon had ousted him. They were more correct than they thought, and more wrong than they could've dreamed… Under the surface, an ancient beast was awakening. Mimizu was one of the last of his kind, a forgotten race of Kaiju nearly as old as the Fog itself. Most of his people had fallen in battle, and now he wanted revenge. It was time to honour the sacrifices made in that bloody war and finish the job his ancestors had started. A ghostly white eye opened and rock crumbled around him as he slowly broke through his shell. It just so happened he was inside a shell which the people of Kibō had unwittingly built their city upon. As Typhon surveyed his subjects, he grinned, or at least got the closest a colossus with storm clouds for skin could approximate a grin. He had watched whole generations live and die in just this past century. So short-lived, he laughed to himself, so tiny and delicious. He was hungry, and today, he knew it was time for a meal. It was Typhon Day in Kibō, the day when he would be honoured with human sacrifice. A hundred people had been chosen by the city council to end his ravenous hunger, beautiful young maidens, his favourite kind. It would be a delicious little snack. He looked forward to dinnertime next year, and wondered how many people to demand. Best make it a thousand, he thought to himself, with some kraken. Alas, dinnertime would never come. The hour was approaching. An intricately carved ship sailed out of the harbour while the residents of the city watched, some in sorrow and horror, others in delight and bloodlust. The only consolation to be had was that Typhon demanded far less than many other Kaiju overlords. Some wanted a thousand people every month, the gluttons. Many were so fat with sacrificed humans they couldn't even leave the water without hot air balloons being tied to them, and the citizens had deserted them. Of course, even a fat Kaiju confined to the water was still dangerous, and many people who'd tried to abandon their tyrants had suffered terrible fates. Soon, the harsh winds began to pick up. A swirling vortex began to form around the ship while waves crashed into the harbour. Soon, a huge whirlpool began forming, and then lightning filled the air. A monster of incredible proportions, more immense than even the largest whale, surfaced, and the whirlpool was his gaping maw. With a mighty roar, he sent forth a gale that drove the ship straight into the air. As long as he was eating, he figured he should terrify the spectators. Some might have thoughts of trying to overthrow him, and he wanted to ensure those ideas were destroyed. The ship crashed back into the water, much closer to the harbour, and a circle of waterspouts surrounded it. Typhon vanished under the water, and soon, a whirlpool started to form under the ship. Faint screams could be heard as the vessel was dragged into Typhon's mighty jaws and he chewed on it, savouring the taste of absolute terror. As the ship cracked, people fell into the water. Soon, all the sacrifices had fallen overboard. But Typhon was nowhere to be seen. The ship slowly sank under the surface, and a few of the maidens tried swimming to safety. Then, one was dragged under. Then another. And still another. One by one, their screams cut off by water, they were pulled under into Typhon's mouth. The last one had just clambered onto the beach when a bolt of electricity knocked her to the ground. A riptide washed towards her, pulling her towards the water. She clung on and screamed in vain for help as another wave dragged her backwards. In the shallow water, she tried to stand, tried to run, but the monster emerged behind her. Typhon, in all his glory, stood before the citizens of Kibō. He laughed at the woman's feeble attempts to escape. His hand plucked her off the ground and she was lifted into the air. As Typhon prepared to drop her into his mouth, he stopped. And he stared. And he laughed, a deep, booming laugh. "Ninety-nine." His voice echoed across the city. "Ninety-nine. You were missing one. We agreed to one hundred." A terrified murmur spread through the crowd. "You can't have her!" screamed a woman. She ran forward to face him. "She's my daughter," she cried in agony, "you mustn't have her!" Typhon roared, dropping the last sacrifice. "YOU HAVE DECEIVED ME!!" he yelled, catching the falling maiden and tossing her into his mouth. Then, the water started to disappear. It was as if the tide was going out. The water rolled away from Kibō and towards the horizon, where a distant blue line was starting to appear. A few people edged away from the harbour slowly. "I gave you a chance, people of Kibō. Remember that." He snatched the mother away. "REMEMBER!!" He held her aloft as the tsunami raced towards the doomed city. Then, the ground started to split. Suddenly, a massive rift opened in the ground, and in seconds, half of the city had been swallowed. Mimizu was awakened, and he hungered for vengeance. No mortal bystander could stand a chance against the ancient Kaiju's wrath. "TYPHON!" he cried, "YOU DESTROYED US! I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE!!" Typhon roared back his challenge. "So be it!" The raging tsunami he had summoned crashed into the city, sweeping towards Mimizu. But Mimizu raised a wall of earth and the water crashed into it, being swept aside across the city. Mimizu countered by sending giant boulders crashing towards his foe, but these were struck down by bolts of lightning. Typhon then unleashed the lightning upon his foe, hoping to burn the flesh from his body, yet no force he could muster was able to penetrate Mimizu's wall. The burning heat of the lightning melted some of the stone, which gave Mimizu an idea. He burrowed underground and then appeared beneath Typhon. Enraged, Typhon blasted at the ground with lightning, hoping to destroy the foul worm once and for all. But the heat was so great the ground started turning to lava, and before Typhon could make his escape, Mimizu burst out and pulled him into the inferno. Typhon vanished with a roar of defiance as Mimizu emerged the victor. The people in what remained of Kibō were sure that Mimizu would set himself up as the new tyrannical ruler of the city. But the Kaiju had other plans in mind. Tunnelling under the city, he ate away at the bedrock, and soon, all that remained began to cave in. The horrified citizens tried to flee, but to no avail. All were consumed by the earth, and every last one eaten by the ravenous monster. Driven by rage, bloodlust and hunger, the hunger of a thousand millennia sleeping, Mimizu left not one man, woman or child to tell the story of Kibō's fate. Yet the hungry worm's feast had only just begun, for Edo was a large island and there was so much food to consume... Category:Events Category:Lore Category:Edo